The Lab Rats meet Max Steel Part 1
by IluvWinxandRandyCunningham
Summary: Note:Made of 5 chapters!Future parts will be too!Please follow and favorite and read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-1:EXO-SKELETON IN THE HOUSE!

Chase's POV:"Leo!How long have you been here?", I asked."Since that guy appeared.", Leo said, pointing to Davenport's brother, Douglas."What do you want with us?", Bree asked."You.", Douglas answered."Since when did you get here anyways?", I asked."Oh I just got here.", Douglas said."This guy is freaking me out man, FREAKING ME OUT!", Leo said."LEO!Shut Up!", I yelled."Big scary man, BIG SCARY MAN!", Leo yelled."What do you mean Le-Oh boy.", I said."GUYS!WATCH OUT!" I yelled."AHHHHHH!", Me, Adam, Bree, and Leo screamed before we fell and the next thing you know we get thrown and we fell onto a ceiling and broke into it and blacked out.

A few minutes later...

Chase's POV:We woke up and Leo screamed."What now Leo?" I asked."Who is he?And where are we?", Leo said, pointing at the person in front of us."I don't know!", I said."And why does that person in front of us look a lot like you?", Bree asked.

TBC...

The person in front of them is Max, and the big guy Leo is afraid of is Dredd.

Key:Prt. #-Ch.#


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-2:Where are we?Who are you?

Chase's POV:"(Moans)Where are we?", I asked."Uh…Um…(Stammering)", The boy started to say."Why do you look like Chase?", Adam said, cutting him off."Who are you?Cause you look like Max Steel!", Leo said."Uh…Um…(Stammering)", The boy said."Oh come on just answer already!", Adam said, cutting him heard helicopter sounds." !", I said."Kids!I'm here to SAVE YOU!", went up the ladder." , why did that boy look almost exactly like me?", I asked.

TBC...

A/N:This is the last short chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1-3:Are we there yet?Are we there yet?

Chase's POV:"Are we there yet?Are we there yet?", Adam kept constantly asking ."Adam, just stay quiet.", said.

Meanwhile...

Max's POV:"I'm going after them.", I said."Max, are you sure about this?", Steel asked."Yes, I TURBO!FLIGHT!", I said.I flew after them.

Chase's POV:"Uh… , someones following us.", I helicopter got shot."AHHHHH!", We all screamed."Do you know how much TIME AND MONEY this took ME to BUILD!?", said."Uh… tons?", The boy said."YES!", replied."Who is this?", whispered."We don't know.", I whispered back."Why are you WORKING for DREDD?", The boy asked, angry."Dredd?Who's he?", Adam asked." he gigantic, and has a weird looking Black and Red armor?", Leo asked."Mmmm hmmm.", The boy replied."Thats the guy Douglas is working with!", Leo said."Wait-Douglas?Who's he?", The boy asked."He's MY BROTHER!", said."And his son, Marcus, is an he's destroyed now.", Bree said."Think again.", A voice was Marcus."Marcus!?Marcus!?MARCUS!?", Leo said."I thought you were destroyed Marcus.", I said."My dad rebuilt me.", Marcus said."You mean creator?", Bree asked."Get destroyed Marcus, GET DESTROYED!Like last time.", Adam said, using his lighting shocked Marcus and he fell 's lighting hands also fixed the helicopter."I'll kick him out.", I said.I opened the hatch and kicked Marcus out of the helicopter from it."And stay out!Or I'll melentlessly manhandle you!That came out wrong.", I said."Yeah it did.", The boy said."Not helping.", I said."Sheesh okay.", The boy said."Would you mind?He's happy for once.", Bree said."Sheesh.", The boy said."AHHHHHHHH!Big scary man!", yelled.I ran over to the big, scary man and used my new ability that was jumping up and kicking the gut."Thats what you get for messing with the Davenport/Dooley family.", I picked him up."Uh, Chase, can you open the hatch?", Adam asked."Uh well duh.", I said.I opened that threw him out though the hatch." all the bad guys are out of the helicopter.", Bree said."Dude, you better leave.", Adam said, referring to the boy."Oh man!Thats right!", The boy went off.

Max's POV:"Oh man!Uncle Ferrus is going to kill me!", I said.

Chase's POV:"I can't wait to stand up and go to sleep!", Bree said."Well I can.I want to find out who that boy was.", I said."HEY GUYS!", Eddy said, causing Leo to scream."Wait-Eddy!Do you know who this is?", I said, pulling up a picture of the boy from my database." 's Maxwell 'Max' 's your-I've said too much.", Eddy said."Tell us!", I yelled."He's your cousin.", Eddy said."What!?", I .Davenport walked in."I heard what Eddy told you.", said."Why didn't you tell us ?", I asked."Because I didn't know that was him.", said."So you didn't know that your great niece was under that mask?", Bree said." come on!Get ready for bed!You've got school tomorrow!", said.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1-4:Max Steel fan?

Chase's POV:"Now we better look for Max.", I said."Anyone here a Max Steel fan?I have a Fan Club.", Leo said."You started a fan club?", Bree asked." has joined you guys like to join?", Leo asked."Do we have to?", Bree asked."Yes.", Leo bumped into a boy who was wearing a Blue jacket with a familiar graphic on it, Jeans, and white sneakers."Max Steel-Wait I know yesterday.", Leo said."You're that kid who hit 's helicopter yesterday too.", I said."You're that kid that...", Leo started, "...Said we were working with this guy named Dredd.", Me, Adam, Bree, And Leo finished."Um...Uh(Stammers)No, No, No way.(Nervous laugh)", The boy said."Then, Max Steel fan?", Leo asked him.

Max's POV:"Just play along.", Steel said in my head."Um...Sure.", I said."I have a Max Steel fan club!", Leo said."And we had to join.", Chase said."Um...That's nice.", I said.

Chase's POV:"It's him.", I whispered.

Later...

Leo's POV:" .The Max Steel fan club is called to order.", I said."What are we talking about today, Club leader?", Chase asked."The importance of Max Steel.", I meeting was a trap for that Max kid."Yeah, O great club leader.", Adam said."Aww you holding you're first fan club meeting?", My mom asked." have a new member coming today.", I said."Aww that's adorable.", My mom said."No it's 's awesome!", I was a knock at the door."I'll get it!", Chase was Max."Oh, Hey Max.", Chase said."Hey guys.", Max said.

Max's POV:"What are you planning?", Steel said, coming out."Look, its our mascot, Steel.", Leo 's mom screamed and ran out."Donald!Tell me what is going on!", She yelled from another area of the house.

Chase's POV:"Okay, what is that!?", I asked."Um...I guess I should tell you guys who I am and why I'm here.", Max said."Tell us!", I said."I'm Max my Uncle Ferrus sent me here to know more about you guys, and Leo.", Max said."HEY!", Leo said."So, wait, to spy on us?Not cool man!", I said."But we still get to see our mascot!We were gonna have Adam dress up as Steel and take a picture of him!", Leo said."I'm seriously offended by that.", Steel said."You're our mascot.", Leo said."Oh, well that makes sense.", Steel said sarcasticly."I'm not kidding.", Leo said."So why does your Uncle want you to spy on us?", I said."Because ever since last night, they thought you were working for Dredd, so they thought you a inammite threat.", Max 's wristwatch started blinking red."Oh no!Elementor's attacking N-Tek!", Max said."And he's looking for "The boy with the lighting hands"?", Steel said."Thats Adam!One of his abilities is having lighting hands!", I said."Abilities?",Max and Steel asked" didn't tell 're, we're Bionic.", I said."Woah?Really?", Max asked."Really.", I said."So thats why you were wearing those suits!", Max said."Yeah duh.", Adam said."Well let's suit up!", Bree ran downstairs into the lab and came back a minute later in her mission suit."Ready.", Bree said."Now we have to.", I and Adam went downstairs and got our mission suits on."GO TURBO!", Max yelled."Oh my gosh!I just saw Max Steel transform!", Leo said."Leo, what about the Exo-Skeleton?", I asked."Where is the Exo-Sketeton!?", Leo said."Its downstairs, duh.", Adam said."Good point Adam.", Leo said, running downstairs to put on the Exo-Skeleton, that had fixed so it could get up."Okay.I'm !Its UPGRADED!", Leo said."It can get up?", I asked."Yep.", Leo replied."Yes!Now we don't need to help him get up!", I said."Yeah!", Adam said. "Are we going to go or what?", Bree asked."Yes, we are.", I said."WAIT!We'll use my high-speed helicopter to get there!", all got into 's high-speed helicopter."YEAH!", Adam yelled.

In the air later...

Chase's POV:"We're almost there.", said, "Man, How many people can say they landed their High-Speed helicopter on top of a secret organization?I can!I'M AWESOME!HAH!"."Is he always like that?", Max asked."You'd be surprised.", I said.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1-5:Adam!

(A/N:Character notes are new this words will be wrongly tensed in Adam POV because its, well, Adam.)

Chase's POV:The alarms went off."HOLD ME!", Adam said."GLADLY!", Leo said, holding walked out."I'm staying here, don't want to bump into someone here from the PAST.", said."And who is that?", Max asked."Um...My brother?", said."Don't tell me you're keeping another secret.", I said."Yes, but I can't tell you.", said."Not even me!?", Leo asked."Not even you.", said."Great!Just great!More people keeping secrets!", Steel said."Oh.", flew over to ."Can you at least tell me?", Steel said."(Comedic Shriek)What IS that THING!?", said."Um...An Ultra-Link.", Steel said."You-you-you seem familiar.", said."Did you KNOW MY DAD!?", Max said."It depends.", said."My last name is McGrath.", Max said."Yeah then I knew your dad.", said."You KNEW MY DAD!?", Max said."In fact I was related to him.", said."They're my cousins!?", Max asked."Sadly yes.", I said."WHAT!?", Max said."I knew nothing about this!", Steel said."Of corse he didn' is as smart as I throw him around a lot.", Adam said."Thank !", I said."Well its not my fault I insult you.", Adam said."Well would you stop it?", I asked." come on peoples lets do this!", Adam said."Don't you mean-", Steel said, but I cut him off by saying, "Don't correct him.I've lived with him saying 'peoples' ever since he could talk.", I said."He's like a box of rocks with a bag of marbles for a brain.", Leo said."He's a numbskull.", I said."Yeah but I like what I said anyways.", Leo said."Um...Are we going to do this or not?", Bree asked."Yes, of corse.", I said."Lets do this th-WHAT IS THAT!?", Adam yelled."That is Elementor.I think he's after something, or someone.", Max said."Like maybe us?Or you?Or Us plus you?", I said."Plus, that rhymes!", Adam the Elementor grabbed he grabbed Max, who had his helmet started screaming for dear life."What is happening to me!?Why am I scared!?I've dealed with worse then this!", Adam yelled."SHUT UP!", The Elementor yelled."Nobody tells Adam Davenport what to do!", Adam yelled.

Adam's POV:"He's right.", Max said."I just want !", I said.

Meanwhile...

Chase's POV:"How are we going to save him?", I asked."Follow him in pursuit from the air!", said."You mean use the helicopter?", I said." get in!", got in the helicopter."Lets-a do this-a!", Leo said." .No.", Bree said, unamused." was a horrible italian accent.", I said."Elementor is up ahead!", yelled."Yeah!I'm going to save Max's keister!", I said."Along with me and also Adam's keister.", Bree said." .Forgot.", I said."And now he's going into a secret base thing.", said, all groaned."We can follow it.", I said."That is not a bad idea.", Leo said."Lets do it!", said."Yeah!This'll really up my bad boy reputation!", I said, happy."No it'll up your goody-goody reputation.", Bree said."Well are we doing this or not?", I asked."Yeah we are!", Leo said."Leo you're staying behind.", said."What!?No fair!I've got the exoskeleton on you know!", Leo yelled."Okay Leo, you can come.", said.

Meanwhile...

Adam's POV:"HELP, HELP!HELP ME!", I yelled."I wish I could Adam, but I'm trapped.", Max said."Why do you even want me!?I don't even know what 1+1 equals!", I said, even though I know what 1+1 equals.I don't don't know what these peoples wanted us for."For your Lighting hands.", That big dude said.I was thinking he was Dredd, cause I remembered what Leo was tall with weird black and red amour."How would you even know about them?", I asked."Your dad.", Dredd said(Adam note:Should I call him Dredd or 'That big dude'?Dredd?Okay.), turning towards and entryway that Douglas and Marcus walked though." .Grrrrr.", I said, mad.I started to use my lighting hands, but the thing was in, absorbed the electricity from them."Well hello Adam, my former friend.", Marcus said(Adam note:Why do so many names rhyme with said?), clapping his hands slowly."Why are you doing this!?", I said, trying not to get left into the room that Max was were such idiots.I could just pull the bars I did.I ran out and found , Bree, Chase and Leo in the main room.

Chase's POV:"Adam!", I said, Happy."Chase!My bro!Noogie?", Adam said."No noogies.", I said."Just one?Please?", Adam asked."Okay just one.", I said."NOOGIEEEEE!", Adam said, giving me a noogie."Okay, thats enough.", I said."Okay.", Adam said, ending his noogie."We have to find Max."He's in the room next to the one I was in.", Adam said." got smarter.", I said."Not smarter then you.", Adam said."And more respectful.", I said, surprised."Max?", Bree said." go get him.", I ran over to the entryway to the area that Max was being held in."There!Heh looks a bit like a girl in that pose.", I whispered, pointing to the experimental table he was held down his elbows, knees, and his soon fell unconsus."He's dead?", I whispered, unsure if he was dead or he just fell unconsus."Hey, where's Steel?", Lep asked."I'm right here.", Steel whispered, scaring us a little bit."Steel?Why did you scare us?", I whispered/asked."Cause I'm here to help to Donald, Forge Ferrus knew you were above the base and is now mad.", Steel whispered."Seriously!?", whispered/Asked."Seriously.", Steel replied."Oh man.", whispered." uh...What happened to Maxwell?", Steel whispered/Asked."We don't know.", I whispered/replied."Oh great.", Steel whispered."He's not expecting what happens next Douglas.", That Dredd guy said(Chase note:Trying not to rhyme here.)."Yeah with Adam, Bree, Chase, Donny, Leo, and his little ultra-link.", Douglas said(Chase note:This guy's creepy and is scaring me.)."This guy scares , RUN!", I ran and soon Dredd, Marcus, and Douglas were trapped in Dark Black Tachyon Energy fields that soon became one huge could barely see inside probably barely outside it."Thats what you get for messing with me Dredd!(Evil laugh)", A voice 're never going to believe who it was-It was Max.

TBC...

Davenport's voice(Like how Forge's voice is heard saying last/next time on Max Steel):Next time on The Lab Rats meet Max Steel...

Chase:Max?What-What happened to you?

Max:Seriously?You're asking me that when you should be asking me why I trapped you in a tachyon energy field?*Tries to trap Chase inside a Dark Black tachyon energy field*

Chase:*Blocks it with his forcefield*

Max:Well played Chase.

Bree:*Screams and it makes a sonic boom effect*What?Huh?How did I do that?

Davenport:Bree!Thats one of your secret abilities!Sonic screams!

Leo:Thats awesome!


End file.
